


The Swamp Sisters

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Altered States, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Creepy, Don’t repost to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fic Exchange, Hive Mind, Hunt Gone Wrong, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Humans Eaten By Monsters, Mating, Monsters, Monsters Keeping Human as Pet, Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Leslie Kyle began to remember his predicament much more clearly.The hunt. The failed hunt.And the swamp sisters, determined to make him their little pet.*Written for Teratophilia Exchange.*
Relationships: Jemnezmy/Leslie Kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	The Swamp Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



In one slow and steady blink, Leslie Kyle broke through the illusion.

Somewhere between the sweet smelling pheromones and the warmth surrounding him, a shred of consciousness pierced through his foggy mind. He made out the cavernous womb of a giant tree, his fingers gently finding a bed of leaves beneath him.

_ ‘...I… I’m in...’ _

As he tried to piece together the little bits that lingered in his cotton-like mind, a grim swamp and the deafening sounds of croaking, the adventurer was once more distracted by the swaying golden light and glimmering blue that seemed to surround him.

A woman took shape before his eyes, sighing sweetly at her little pet. Leslie Kyle began to remember his predicament much more clearly.

The hunt. The  _ failed _ hunt.

His fellow adventurers turned into frogs by a song before succumbing to the ravenous appetites of  _ them _ . The swamp sisters, with heavenly long hair of gold and sky blue eyes.

Suddenly, Leslie flailed, that fateful day reawakening the terror that lay dormant by whatever spell they cast upon him.

He had been surrounded by the Jemnezmy then. He still was, straddled by one who gazed hungrily into his frightened eyes, while two others held him close, their soft breasts pressed him close.

He shared a far different fate than his fellow hunters had…

The Jemnezmy towering over him drank deeply from his buttercup eyes, and invited him into her own. His protests grew weak, the clouds slowly returning to his eyes.

_ ‘No…’ _

Tentative fingers brushed against his warming skin, causing him to arch into the touch. The swamp sister above began to rock lazily upon his length, hungering for his virility, his seed.

She had not been the first since his arrival.

His blearily glanced at a Jemnezmy nearby, her stomach round with life. A gift from their human pet.

His child, one of many with the Jemnezmy.

Children who always bore those mesmerising blue eyes and blonde hair, who grew quicker than human young, then joined the hunt in the swamp.

The intoxicating scent crept in, until once more, nothing mattered except the swamp sisters. All that mattered was the golden goddesses bewitching him, stealing him further from Gaia and deeper into the sanctuary of pleasure.

_ ‘Yes…’ _

He threw his head back, squirming weakly beneath the attentive beings who worshipped the little creature before them.

Nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VampirePaladin as part of the Teratophilia Exchange. I hope you like this take on the monster girls of the FF7 world. ☺️
> 
> As I have touched on the monster girls in fics before, I wanted to try a story with Jemnezmy as the focus this time. In this take, they are a sort of hive mind society that live in swamps, feasting on foolish humans that dare to venture into their territory.
> 
> They obviously have different designs for Leslie Kyle who takes part in a hunt gone wrong and ends up the only one left.
> 
> I wanted to give this story a similar feel to Snow’s Sanctuary, but with the Jemnezmy and with Leslie already in their clutches for an undefined period of time. He’s bewitched by their spell, Fascination, having occasional lapses back into reality before being brought back under their control again.
> 
> My desire was to give the fic a strange, dreamy like effect with a moment of clarity and alarm to impart what happened to the readers before being drawn back into an alluring mist.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. 💚


End file.
